Dog of a Master
by AnimeGeek7
Summary: We all know the original story of Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero): It's obvious that Louise is the master, and she makes sure everyone knows it. But what if it was the opposite? What if Louise went to Saito's world on accident? What if HE was the master? How would Louise put up with that? Would they have the same humorous love-hate relationship? Find out!
1. Summon Servant

Chapter one

"Saito, honestly," Saito's mom complained. "You _need _to clean up your apartment room. And if you can't, hire a maid or something."

Saito sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. I'll try to clean it up, okay?" he hung up the phone and laid back down on the bed in his small apartment room. He had recently moved out of his parents' house for college. But he was getting nowhere in life. The least of his concerns was making sure his room was sparkling clean. Maybe it would be a good idea to get a maid…

a.a.a.

"I think it's clear _my _familiar will be the most dazzling one of all! Its beauty will sparkle in the light of the sun and bath in the moonbeams from the heavens! Oh, how it will-."

"Guiche!" Montmorency complained. "We don't have all day! Hurry up!"

"Of course, my dear." Guiche said quickly and began to chant the spell. The ground below crumbled and a figure descended. Everyone at the magic academy gasped. Was that…?

"A mole!" Guiche exclaimed. "How beautiful!"

Louise Valliere rolled her eyes. _"Right. _Having a stupid mole as a familiar is _so _great." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Next to her, Kirche scoffed. "Yeah, Valliere. Like _you _could summon something better. Seriously, I don't even know why you're at a magic academy. I thought you had to be able to _use _magic to be here."

Louise narrowed her eyebrows and stuck out her bottom lip. "I'm confident in the Summon Servant spell if nothing else! I _will _summon a great familiar that beats even your salamander, you boob monster!"

Kirche gritted her teeth, obviously offended. "Well at least I _have _boobs, you flat-chested bit-"

"Miss Valliere!" Colbert Sensei, their professor at the academy, called. "You're up!"

Louise stepped forward with confidence.

"Yeah!" a voice called. "This will be interesting. Can the Zero Louise summon something as weak as her?"

Laughter spread through the air, but Louise just straightened her back and tried not to let it get to her. "Shut up, all of you!" she snapped. Stretching out her wand, she thought back on the spell book she kept in her room. There was an advanced spell on Summon Servant, one the professors never taught them. If she could just _show _everyone her brilliance, they would finally respect her. She wouldn't be the Zero Louise forever!

She suddenly remembered the spell. Or at least something similar to it. Even though she wasn't sure if she had the exact correct spell, she would take her chances. She was sick of getting no respect.

As she continued to chant, a blue light appeared below her feet. Everyone around her widened their eyes and leaned in, intrigued. "Maybe she wasn't lying. Maybe she's really going to summon a great familiar." Someone whispered.

Louise couldn't help but smirk. As she was coming to an end of the spell, Colbert Sensei rushed forward. "Stop, Miss Valliere! You can't that spell is…!"

But it was too late. The blue light had taken over Louise and pretty soon she was falling deep down into nothingness.


	2. New World

Chapter Two

Louise didn't fully understand what was going on, only that something was very, _very _wrong. That spell she had chanted had something to do with Summon Servant, but what if she hadn't read it right? What if the spell was for something else entirely?

She tried to reach out her hand, but felt nothing. And since she seemed to be unconscious, she could see nothing as well. The only thing she really felt was herself moving downwards very slowly.

a.a.a.

Saito crouched down and picked up a few newspapers, piling them into a large stack. Although his maid was supposed to arrive any minute now, he wanted to do a little of the cleaning himself.

Just moments ago, he had gotten off the phone with a personal maid who was supposed to show up at 3:00. He looked down at his watch. 2:56.

_Bang!_

Saito's head snapped up as he heard a large crash. It seemed to be coming from right outside his house. "What the...?" he whispered and started toward the door.

a.a.a.

Louise groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. She looked around and gasped. She had never seen a place like this before. Groups of people all walked together along strange streets. _Plebeians...? _She couldn't tell.

Just then, she heard a door fling open, and she turned her head to see a black-haired guy in a blue sweatshirt staring at her. "Oh." He seemed surprised. "You must be the maid."

Louise looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?"

The guy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You're not? Then who are you?"

Louise stood and brushed herself off. "_I _am an aristocrat. What are _you, _some dingy plebeian?"

"Um... I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm Hiraga Saito." Saito said with hesitation.

Louise looked around. "I don't have time to talk to plebeians. I have to try and get back home." She spun around with one swift movement, and walked off.

a.a.a.

Saito watched after her, still confused from their previous conversation. She had said things like _aristocrat _and _plebeian. _No one used those words anymore. And what in the world was she wearing? It looked like some weird cosplay uniform.

Sighing, he headed back inside. It wasn't something he had to worry about right now.

a.a.a

Louise looked this way and that, trying to decipher where she was. It certainly didn't look anything like Trysting, where she came from. And even weirder, there didn't seem to be any aristocrats here.

Suddenly, she stopped. What had really happened? All she remembered was that she had chanted that Summon Servant spell. She vaguely remembered Professor Colbert trying to stop her, but she hadn't listened.

Coming to a realization, she gasped. That spell wasn't to summon a familiar. It was to become the familiar yourself.


	3. Stalker Alert

Chapter Three

Louise's eyes widened. _No. _It couldn't be. She had always dreamed of having a beautiful and strong familiar so she could be in complete control over something. And maybe if she summoned something brilliant, everyone would stop making fun of her.

But now _she _was someone's familiar? She'd be the laughingstock of Trysting! And who was her master? Was it someone who lived in this strange city?

All these thoughts buzzed through her mind as she walked along the sidewalk. Suddenly, a salesclerk stepped outside of a store and approached her. "Hello, Miss. Today we're having a special sale in-."

"Shut up!" Louise snapped, cutting him off. She stormed away, ignoring the shocked looks people were giving her. What right did some plebian have, coming up to the duke's daughter and trying to persuade her into buying something? Unbelievable! What kind of city _was _this?

As she passed more shops, a lady came up to Louise and smiled. She was dressed in what appeared to be some kind of maid uniform. "Good afternoon. I see you have an interest in cosplay and was wondering if you'd like to take a look at some costumes in my shop?"

Louise stared at her blankly. "What the hell is cosplay?"

The woman blinked, seemingly shocked. "What you're wearing…"

"It's my uniform for the magic academy I attend." Louise replied primly, reminding the lady who was in charge here. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find a way home."

Although the woman was now staring at Louise like she was mental, it was the least of her concerns. Finding a way back to her home town was far more important.

a.a.a

Saito walked along the streets, turning a corner that was supposed to lead to a nice restaurant. Then he stopped short. Across the street was that weird girl from before, the one talking about aristocrats and plebeians.

At first, she had yelled at some salesclerk, and then she had shoved past a girl who worked at a local cosplay shop. What was she doing? Intrigued, Saito crossed the street and followed behind her to see what she would do next.

It didn't work though. In an instant, the girl whipped around to face him and narrowed her eyebrows. "You're following me. I can tell."

"H-How?" Saito whispered. He had only been behind her for a few seconds.

She crossed her arms and smirked. "I have to have great instincts for battle. As a noble, you never know what you need to be prepared for."

Saito squinted his eyes, confused. "Um, what?"

"I guess _you _wouldn't understand." She said, rolling her eyes. And with that, she spun on her heel and walked away.


	4. We Meet Again

Chapter Four

Later that night, Saito stepped out of his apartment and closed the door behind him. He snuck around the back, looking around once more to make sure no one was watching. It was absolutely crazy, but he couldn't keep the girl from earlier out of his mind. Who was she? What was she doing right now? It was clear she wasn't from here, but it was as if she had leaped through time and skipped a few centuries. Why else would she have mentioned such strange things about plebeians and instincts for battle?

Not that it was really any of his business. But he felt drawn to her and he didn't know why. It was confusing... and to be honest, it scared him. Right now, though, he was looking for her. He felt that no matter what, he needed to find her. And get some answers.

"Looking for someone?"

Saito whipped around and faced the very person he was looking for. As usual, she wore the some black pleated skirt and white shirt. A black cape was draped over her shoulders and her legs were covered up by long black socks. "I-it's you!" Saito accused, pointing a finger at her.

"It's _you._" The girl corrected him, narrowing her eyebrows. "What do you think you're doing out here, skulking around looking for me?"

Saito stepped back. "Why would you assume that?"

"It's obvious." She crossed her arms. "I mean, what else would you be doing?"

"Okay, okay, you caught me. I _was _looking for you." He admitted with a deep sigh.

The girl smirked. "I know. Now you want to tell me why, stalker?"

Saito shrugged. "I just... I don't know. I was curious, I guess."

"About what? What's so interesting about me?"

Saito scoffed. "Uh, let's start with that pink hair of yours. Is it a wig, or what?" he reached out and gently tugged on a fistful of her light pink hair.

"Ow!" she swatted at his hand and stepped back, self-consciously touching her hair.

"Whoops." He chuckled. "So you dyed it, then."

She gritted her teeth. "No, I didn't dye it, you stupid peasant!"

"See?" Saito's eyebrows shot up. "That's what I'm curious about. Why do you say things like that?"

"Things like what?"

"Peasants, aristocrats, plebeians, battle strategy... it's like you're from the Middle Ages or something." Saito laughed, but was only half joking.

The girl looked at him. "Look, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but it's not making any sense. You're the one who's acting weird. This whole town. Is this really any way to be treating the duke's daughter?"

"Duke's daughter?" Saito cocked his head to the side. "Jeez... and you say _I _don't make sense."

They were silent for a few moments. The wind was starting to pick up, blowing back the ends of their hair. Saito broke the silence. "What's your name?"

The girl straightened up. "Louise Francoise Lu Bla-."

"Louise." Saito cut her off. "I'll call you Louise."

Louise crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, normally I would never let a plebeian address me so casually, but I suppose your puny brain can't process my full name. So, fine. You can call me Louise."

A small smile appeared on Saito's face, though he had no idea why he was smiling. "Whatever you say, Louise."


	5. Sweet Dreams, Louise

Chapter Five

Saito looked down at his watch. Whoa. It was already past midnight. "It's getting late. You should probably head back home."

Louise looked up at him and blew a puff of hair out. "Right. Home."

Saito took a few seconds to respond. "Uh... do you not know where you live?"

"Look." Louise's voice was suddenly less harsh and more... vulnerable. "I'm a bit... lost at the moment."

"Oh." Was all Saito could think to respond with. What was he supposed to say?

Louise looked down at her black shoes. There were a few beats of silence before she finally looked back up at him. "Whatever. I guess I'm spending tonight looking for a place to stay." She turned around and began walking away.

"Wait!" Saito called out. She stopped. "Um... you can stay in my apartment if you want." He couldn't believe his own words. He had barely known this girl for two minutes, and was already offering her a place to stay? Had he completely lost his mind? And, what's worse was that she was bat-shit crazy.

"Well..." Louise's cheeks reddened a little. "I suppose if it's the only option."

Saito nodded, his heart pounding. Was this all a horrible mistake? What if she went on some freaky rampage and started destroying everything? He slowly opened the door to his apartment and let her in.

"Okay, so, you can sleep on the couch if you wa-." He suddenly stopped, noticing that she was collapsed on the floor.

"Louise?!" He rushed over to her, only to find that she was sleeping peacefully on his carpet. He couldn't help but chuckle. "She must have been tired." He whispered to himself.

Carefully, he slid her shoes off of her feet and removed her socks. He then unbuttoned her cape and let it slide off her shoulders.

"Hmmm..." Louise mumbled, still in deep sleep.

Saito smiled warmly. "She'd actually be kinda cute if she'd keep her mouth shut."

a.a.a.

Louise's eyes opened and she found herself on a brown leather couch. A gray blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and her shoes, socks, and cape had been removed. "What the...?"

Then she noticed the boy asleep in the chair next to her and remembered: she had spent the night at his house. Was she out of her mind?! She barely even _knew _the guy!

Suddenly, he began to stir and his eyes slowly opened. "Huh?" he looked at her blankly. "Oh. Morning, Louise."

She squinted her eyes at him. "Why did you sleep in that tiny chair? You have a bed, don't you?"

An almost embarrassed look crossed his face. "Uh... I must have fallen asleep while watching TV."

"TV?" Louise asked, confused. "What's that?"

He groaned, frustrated. "Oh, never mind!"


End file.
